


A Magician and A Skeptic: What Can I Say? I'm A Multi-Tasker

by loud_as_lions



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pynch Week, Pynch Week 2018, Really just fluff, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, The Gangsey is just happy okay??, shockingly, the beginning takes place during BLLB, then the rest takes place after TRK, there aren't any TRK spoilers though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_as_lions/pseuds/loud_as_lions
Summary: Pynch Week 2018, Day 2: "Wait, you've liked me for how long?"The Gangsey talk about how long Ronan has liked Adam. Adam has a hard time wrapping his head around it.(AKA: I can't get over the mixtape and neither can any of the Gangsey because how could they)





	A Magician and A Skeptic: What Can I Say? I'm A Multi-Tasker

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that the scene with Blue and Ronan takes place during Blue Lily, Lily Blue and that this does contain minor spoilers for that book. 
> 
> The rest of the work takes place after The Raven King.

It was funny how Adam Parrish managed to essentially have supernatural powers and still be a raging skeptic. How he could be undoubtedly connected to the ley line, an essentially magical entity in itself that Adam (nor any of his friends) no longer questioned- and yet, he was utterly clueless to what was becoming painfully obvious to everyone else.

You'd think that once a guy made you a mix tape, his intentions would be clear. But Adam, usually the scientist of the group, didn't even give it a second thought.

Blue, however, did.

From Ronan's room, he could hear Blue enter Monmouth and give a greeting to Gansey before he asked her: "Jane, what are you doing?" and sounding rather scandalized about it. Ronan wasn't too invested, but he did turn down his music just a little. However, it turned out he hadn't needed to, because instead of answering Gansey, Blue barged into Ronan's room.

Ronan raised an eyebrow at her and growled a "What?" at her. He watched as she turned to give a wide-eyed Gansey what Ronan assumed was a reassuring smile, and then shut Ronan's door behind her.

"Did I say you could come in?" Ronan asked, putting more bite into his voice than before. He'd warmed up to Blue a lot more than anyone had expected him to, but it was things like this that put him off. Who the hell did she think she was?

Blue merely smirked at him, taking a seat at the edge of his bed. He glared at her. She glared back. It went on for a while until finally, her smirk turned into a small knowing smile. She said, "A Shitbox Sing-A-Long, huh?"

Ronan put up a relaxed mask on his face, one that would hopefully hide the pounding in his chest. "So Parrish finally tried to use his stereo, huh? I wondered when he'd find it." he said in an even tone, leaning back against his headboard, hands behind his head. Whatever she thought she knew... well, she was probably entirely correct, but like hell if Ronan was going to let her know that.

"When did you make it?" Blue asked him.

That hadn't been what he was expecting, but he kept his mask up. "A few weeks ago," More like a month ago, but a few weeks sounded less pathetic, and it wasn't technically a lie.

"You're like the opposite of a burgular. You break in and leave gifts instead of stealing things." she observed, clearly amused. It irritated Ronan.

"Ho, ho, ho." he remarked, giving her a harsh smirk.

Blue laughed, and Ronan hated that his immediate reaction to it was to smile and chuckle, too. He'd been hanging around her too long. He cleared his throat. "If that's all you wanted..."

"We're broken up, now, you know?" She asked, though it didn't really sound like a question.

Ronan nodded. "I figured. You two aren't as gross to be around anymore."

Blue chuckled again. "It was a little gross, wasn't it?"

"I'd never wanted to sterelize my eyes before, man."

Blue was still smiling, but was also looking at him like she was examining him. Ronan made sure his mask stayed firmly in place when she said, "It's not so bad. Being with him, I mean. He just wasn't for me."

Ronan felt like it was... permission. That was the tone she was using, which didn't make much sense, but it was there. "No," was his reply. It was softer than his usual jagged tone, perhaps because he didn't really know what he was saying no to. Blue seemed to, though, and she seemed satisfied by it because she smiled and stood up.

"Is there anything on it other than the Murder Squash song?" she asked.

Ronan dropped his mask and grinned at her. She laughed. "I didn't think so."

Blue left his room as if nothing had happened. Like it was totally normal for her to stroll in and out of his room as sh pleased, the two of them having what, to an outsider, would think was a totally normal conversation.

When she shut the door behind her, Ronan let out a huge breath, allowing himself to relax into his bed again. "Fuck,"

Chainsaw cawed her agreement.

-

"Wait, you've liked me for how long?" Adam gasped at Ronan. It was entertaining that he was just thinking about this now. His boyfriend, smart as he was, could really be slow on the pick-up sometimes.

Blue and Gansey were laughing at Adam from the other side of the Nino's booth. Adam looked at them scathingly. "Don't pretend like you two knew!" he points an annoyed finger at them, though there's a little smirk in the corner of his lips now.

"Actually, I did." Blue admits. Gansey turns to look at her, sporting a look similar to Adam's.

Then, Gansey's eyes slide over to Ronan. "You... you told her..." Gansey stumbled, clearly a little hurt, but Ronan stopped the sentence in it's tracks.

"I didn't tell her anything. The maggot just knew."

Blue nods her agreement, smiling proudly. "Ever since we found the mix-tape. It was pretty obvious."

"Which was the point, but she was the only one that picked up on it. And Noah, probably, but his ghost ESP shit probably let him know before that." Ronan elaborated.

Gansey blinked between the two of them. "Wait, wait. Hold the phone. There's a mixtape?" He questioned, leaning in with interest. 

Blue started laughing, and Ronan blushed rather furiously. 

"When?" Gansey questioned. 

Blue smirked, "When did he make it, or when can you listen to it?" 

"Both!" Gansey grinned. 

Ronan rolled his eyes. "September and never."

Gansey was nodding to himself, clearly more of the puzzle pieces falling into place in his head. The final dots that make the timeline of Ronan liking Adam make sense connecting in his brain. Adam, however, is just looking at Ronan.

"Don't look so stunned, Parrish. I told you it's been since the summer."

"I just can't believe you literally made me a mixtape and I didn't see it."

The table errupted into laughter again.

-

After Nino's the couples separated, Gansey and Blue presumably back to Monmouth, and Ronan and Adam to the Barns.

In the BMW, Adam was a little quieter than usual. Ronan, feeling more comfortable in the privacy of the car, reached a hand over to lace his fingers with Adam's over the center console. "Talk to me, Parrish."

He didn't say anything right away. Ronan took this as Adam collecting his thoughts, so he let the silence be. It wasn't an uncomfortable one- these neutral silences with simple touches happened a lot between them now, and they were quickly becoming one of Ronan's favorite things.

"You've really liked me that long?" Adam asked finally.

Ronan didn't hesitate. "You know I don't lie, Parrish." after a moment of that hanging in the air, he added, "Maybe even before then. I just know that I really started to realize it for what it was last summer. I started having dreams and dreaming you shit and-" Ronan stopped himself rambling and took a deep breath. He could feel Adam's eyes on him. Ronan took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Adam. "Yeah, I really liked you that long."

Adam smiled at Ronan, and fuck it was so bright and happy and real that Ronan wanted to cry a little. If he hadn't been driving, he'd have stared at it for hours until it was entirely committed to memory. "It's just difficlt for me to-" Adam began, tapering off without finishing.

"I know. Me too. But maybe it won't be anymore."

Adam tightened his grip on Ronan's hand, and he smiled, looking out at the long stretch of road ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first Pynch Week! I'm really excited I get to participate this year! Thanks so much for reading! You all deserve mixtapes :D


End file.
